thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Adamus Sutekh
"'I am like them,' he says through gritted teeth. 'But I am also like you.'" -Adamus Sutekh, United as One Adamus Sutekh, known on Earth as Adam Sutton, is a Trueborn Mogadorian. His best friend was Ivanick Shu-Ra, and also his adoptive brother. He is the narrator of The Fallen Legacies, The Search for Sam, ''and The Forgotten Ones. He is also present at the battle at Dulce in ''The Rise of Nine, however he is not mentioned, as he was not seen by the Garde. He is the only known Mogadorian to possess a Legacy. Appearance & Character Adam, being a Trueborn Mogadorian, looks far more human. He is tall, standing at 5'10", and slight of build. However, Adam does have moderately more physical ability, since he is a Mog. He has long black hair and coal-colored eyes to match. His skin is very pale. Adam has some residual weakness in his right leg after being pushed down the ravine by Ivan. Adam is the first Mogadorian to rebel against Mogadorian Progress. He carries himself well, and is relatively humble. Adam is a great liar to his own people. He is very logical and is a master at getting out of bad situations. He does not believe in the teachings of The Great Book, thinking that it is all false, and that the Mogs should strive toward real Mogadorian Progress. This is one of the many reasons why he decides to help the Loric. Adam is highly intelligent and great with hacking computers, building traps, and advancing technology. Legacies * 'Terric-' With this Legacy, Adam can emit seismic vibrations, allowing him to create highly controlled earthquakes. Adam inherited this Legacy from Number One. Book Biographies The Fallen Legacies=Adamus Sutekh, commonly known as Adam Sutton, is a thirteen year-old, Trueborn Mogadorian and son of the Great General Andrakkus Sutekh, his parents under the aliases of Andrew and Susannah Sutton. They came to Earth shortly after the First Great Expansion. He was forced to stay aboard the ship while the warriors went down to fight below. His father came back covered in blood, and told young Mogadorian Ivanick Shu-Ra that his father, Bolog Shu-Ra, was killed in action. The Sutekh bloodline then adopted Ivanick into their family. Currently living in Ashwood Estates, Washington, DC, Adam and Ivan are brought with the General to Malaysia to hunt a Garde who is revealed to be Number One. Warriors kill her Cêpan and a lucky Mog manages to strike the killing blow. While Ivan is ecstatic after watching the battle from afar, Adam can barely contain his dismay. When they return to America the body of One and her Loric Chest, the General assigns Adam to a special task. Dr. Lockam Anu decides to experiment with One's memories, linking her to somebody who is close in age (One was fourteen at death while Adam is thirteen), so when Adam awakens he can give the Mogs information on the other Garde by accessing her mind. Adam delves into her mind, watching her childhood at first, but loses control and sight when a specter of One's form before she died (which Adam dubs "Ghost-One) takes control and gives Adam "a guided tour" of her brain. Adam is forced to watch their time on Earth: sparring sessions with her Keeper Hilde, One's slacking off in training for human fun, and her endeavors in skateboarding, surfing, and dating a human named Wade. However, Wade is her hamartia when she tries to steal vinyl records for him and gets arrested. She is let off with a warning until a determined detective sees the Loric Charm, presumably associates it with gang activity, and they take her mugshot and a picture of the Charm. He realizes that the Mogs must have tracked the picture and followed them to the airport, where they tracked their flight to Malaysia. One is in horror when she relives her death, and Adam transports them to a memory of her surfing in California, where he apologizes for her death. He wakes up in his room, finally out of the memory link, but he sees his sister Kelly, who has aged, and learns that it has been three years since he and One were originally connected. Ivan greets him and Adam realizes that he has apparently achieved in taking his place as the General's ward and even his son. He tells Adam that he has woken up at a time where "big shit's going down." They walk in on the General giving a briefing on a mission against Cêpan Conrad Hoyle in the United Kingdom. Adam is brought along with them to hunt Hoyle and his Garde down, but he stays in the hideout, where One keeps appearing in his mind. She urges him to go and find Number Two when he sees a blogpost reading, "Nine, now eight. Are the rest of you out there?" He finds her with the alias Maggie Hoyle, but she figures out that he is a Mogadorian. She is attacked and killed by Ivan when he tracks them down to the same townhouse. Adam and Ivan are sent to Kenya (Posing as aid-workers), where they are greeted by an oblivious Number Three. Adam notices that he is wearing high socks as he plays basketball and tries to warn him that the Mogadorians are here. During Adam & One's attempt to save Number Three, he fights Ivan, and later is forced to watch as Three jumps the ravine, and is caught and killed by Adam's father. He is pushed into the ravine and left to die by Ivan. In a dream like state on a beach in California, One tries to persuade Adam to wake up. The Fallen Legacies ends with him saying, "I don't know if I can." |-|The Search for Sam=The Search for Sam picks up right where the Fallen Legacies ended, with Adam hauling his broken body out of the ravine, and travelling a quarter mile before being found by an elderly villager. He recovers among the aid-workers, and assists in building a modern well. One is continuously disappearing, eventually admitting to Adam that she is starting to fade away. This pushes Adam into action, heading back home in hopes of finding a way to save One. Adam expects to be greeted by a firing squad, but instead he is greeted by an overjoyed mother who doesn't yet know of his betrayal. He discovers that Ivan only told his father and his sister. His father almost kills him on the spot, but they make a deal that if Adam can find a Garde within the week, he will be spared. He talks to Dr. Zakos (Dr.Anu's replacement) and discovers that he has advanced the technology used by Dr. Anu on Adam, and is looking for a test subject to try it on, hoping to successfully extract One's memories. He also discovers that there are a number of humans in storage for this process (They are the ones who would greet the Loriens - The only one still alive is Malcolm Goode). Adam then pretends to break down completely in front of his mother (Letting his father overhear) saying that he thinks his father is going to make him Dr. Zakos' test subject, and that he dreads that happening. His father promptly gives Dr. Zakos the green light to perform the transfer on Adamus, but the process stops partway through because it would have "fried Adam's brain". Adam then proceeds to dump approximately 611 hyperlinks that could have been used to find the Garde, and attempting to fight Mogadorien soldiers. He is then put back in Dr. Zakos control, who plans to "fry Adam's brain" by putting One's memories in his head, then downloading them to a hard drive. Adam stabs Dr. Zakos with a syringe, putting him to sleep. He then takes all the bodies out of storage, letting them rot (So that they cannot potentially have their memories taken). This also frees Malcolm Goode. Adam then undergoes the procedure of experiencing One's memoreies again, but this time, she passes on her legacy to him, Seismic Waves (It is unknown if this is the only legacy, or if Adamus will also develop telekinesis and more over time). He accidentally triggers an earthquake in his sleep, destroying the whole complex. Malcolm saves him, thinking he is a Garde, and claims that they were protected from the falling rubble on the way out. At this point, One fades from Adam's mind entirely. As she does, he tells her he loves her, and she says she probably would have loved him, had she not died. She was what gave him the push to do things he wouldn't have done in his old life, leaving Adam feeling alone and without guidance. After their escape, Adam reveals who he is to Malcolm, and Malcolm in turn explains what little he knows of his story. They begin taking a roundabout route to Paradise, where Malcolm hopes to find his son, Sam. Along the way, Malcolm trains Adam's legacy and Adam tries to jolt Malcolm's memory. They eventually arrive in Paradise, where they see evidence of the second battle in Paradise, and are forced to stay in a well (That is a secret lair) by Malcolm's wife. They then take his truck and begin heading to Dulce, where Adam thinks Sam is based on what he learned at home. Adam and Malcolm arrive at Dulce, just as the Garde do, though from opposite sides. Adam uses his legacy to take out a tower, allowing them to sneak into the base. They locate Sam, as well as a room full of explosives. After Malcolm and Sam make it out, Adam stays behind to stop the oncoming Mogadorians, who are being lead by Ivan. Adam is eventually forced to use his Seismic Waves to detonate the nearby explosives, killing Ivan and most, if not all the Mogadorians. It is unknown if Adam lives, however, at the end he feels confident that he is meant to survive, and so says, 'I will live". |-|The Forgotten Ones=Adam regains consciousness and finds himself in the remains of the Dulce base. Many Mogadorians have been killed. He finds one alive, a trueborn, Rexicus Saturnus. He brings him as a hostage, saving his life. Rex dislikes Adam at first, but becomes closer to him. Adam finds a Chimæra and names him Dust. Rex ends up helping Adam. The other Mogadorians find them once, and Adam blames Rex for calling them. Rex says he didn`t. Adam believes him. They drive away. Once Dust starts to act strangely and runs. Rex agrees to help Adam get into a Mogadorian Plum Island base. Rex pretends to have captured Adam and to be bringing him in as a hostage. Eventually Rex frees Adam and they find several Chimærae in a lab. Some are in no condition to be moved. They free the others. When they try to escape, they set off alarms. Rex says that he will not help Adam any more and they seperate. Adam hears an announcement that the Garde have been located. Adam escapes, bringing the Chimærae, and calls Malcolm`s phone. Sam picks up. Adam is frantically driving to Chicago and he warns Sam that the Mogadorians are coming. |-|The Fall of Five=Adam appears at the beginning, when he and Malcolm rescue Sam. He uses his Legacy to free Sam, and stays behind to help them leave the base. Malcolm tries to contact him throughout the book, but is unsuccessful, and fears that he has died. When reunited with the Garde, Malcolm and Sam tell the others about Adam, but his existence is not taken positively. They also speculate on how Adam could ever have a Legacy. Later, Adam manages to call Malcolm but Sam picks up. Adam tells him that the Mogadorians know where they are, and are coming. Later, Adam appears in Chicago to help the Garde. John attacks him at first, but eventually realizes that he was the Mogadorian Sam and Malcolm were talking about when he uses his Legacy to defend himself. Adam and John make an alliance after reflecting on how they both want the same thing: to hurt the Mogadorians. |-|The Revenge of Seven=John, Sam, Adam, Malcolm, and Sarah fled to an abandoned factory in Baltimore. John, still distrustful of Adam, acts hostile to him throughout many early chapters. John wants to go to Florida to help Six's group, one of whom has been killed, but Adam challenges that, saying that it would be predictable and unwise, and is most likely a trap. Adam suggests going to Ashwood Estates instead, and attacking the Trueborns. Four reluctantly agrees, seeing as it would affect the Mogadorians more negatively. While Sarah and BK go to meet with Mark James, Adam's group goes to siege Ashwood, where they find Adam's father, the General. When they attack, the General almost kills John, but Adam kills him first, stabbing him in the back. The augmented parts of the General disintegrate, and a callous Adam explains to John what is happening. John convinces him to keep his family's sword, to which Adam reluctantly agrees, swearing to never use the weapon to harm another Garde. Later, Adam manages to hack into a Skimmer, where they see the security cameras and realize that it is Eight who has died. They control the Skimmer, and manage to communicate with the other Garde. Six, Marina, and Nine fly to Ashwood Estates with Adam's instructions on how to use the vehicle. When they return, the Chimærae start to howl, alerting everyone of the FBI's approach. Adam and the Garde initially attack the FBI until they discover Agent Walker. She has split away with her faction after realizing the Mogs are planning to invade Earth. Malcolm later finds footage of his memories being extracted, where they find out about the Sanctuary, and that it is the key for jumpstarting Lorien. They split up, with Adam going with the Garde to the Sanctuary along with Six and a reluctant Marina. On the flight down, Marina threatens to kill Adam if he betrays them until he reminds her of where his loyalties lie. She later apologizes. When they near the Sanctuary, Adam is hailed by Mogadorians on the ground. He lands and puts on an act to make them believe he is on their side. He is confronted by Phiri Dun-Ra, the leader of this unit. She knows he is a traitor and apprehends him, threatening to use Adam as a battering ram to open the barrier on the Sanctuary. Before she gets the chance, Marina and Six save him. They believe he can, however, enter the Sanctuary without being harmed, which works. After they enter, and find an underground bunker with a Loric planetarium, Adam reflects on how dark Mogadore is out of all the carvings. The Garde commit their Inheritances to the Earth and Eight is used as a vessel for the Loric energy, which lingers on Adam for a minute, calling him something "new." At the end, Eight is given up as a vessel and is briefly reborn before disintegrating after sharing a kiss with Marina. Marina tells Adam and Six that the energy is spreading through the Earth, and they are no longer alone. Category:Mogadorian Category:Adamus Sutekh Category:Discussion Pages Category:Characters Category:Loric Ally Category:The Fall of Five Category:The Revenge of Seven Category:Number One Category:The Lost Files Narrator Category:The Lost Files Characters Category:The Fallen Legacies Category:The Search for Sam Category:The Forgotten Ones Category:The Fate of Ten Category:United As One